Adjusted bearing arrangements, which typically include bearings such as angular contact ball bearings, tapered roller bearings, or tandem ball bearings, can be, for example, used in automotive transmissions which require a device to manage axial preload across operating temperature ranges of the transmission when dissimilar materials are used to support the bearing. Typically, this occurs when a steel bearing is installed in a non-steel housing which has a different thermal expansion coefficient than the steel bearing.
Bearings and/or encapsulated spring assemblies that are intended to account for thermal expansion and contraction of components which have dissimilar materials and are used in conjunction with each other are known. However, many known devices can require significant axial preload and have a limited range of expansion and contraction. Moreover, specialized assembly process may be required. Further, multiple encapsulation rings are required and, in some instances, the encapsulated spring is unattached to the bearing and must be assembled separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,152, for example, discloses the vulcanization of an elastomer onto a cavity within a machined outer ring of a bearing, bonding an elastomer to a metallic backing, or encapsulating an elastomer within two cups which are snapped into a cavity in an outer ring or an inner ring. However, there are various drawbacks to such arrangements. For example, a special process is required to vulcanize the elastomer onto the bearing race and such arrangements can affect the load carrying capability of the bearing. The bonding of an elastomer to a metallic backing is an especially costly process. Moreover, encapsulated design with two cups requires a special profiled elastomer which is difficult to assemble and the elastomer increases the tolerance stack-up. Additionally, the encapsulated design requires shimming on an individual basis when trying to achieve a desired preload at the application assembly. Further, many elastomeric materials are compressible and cannot withstand variation in temperature cycles.
Also, thermal compensation elements are known that are not attached to a bearing. However, these elements require separate assembly and two encapsulation rings.
In addition, thermal compensation elements are known that are attached to a bearing. However, these elements require two encapsulation rings.
Moreover, encapsulated wave springs which are not attached to a bearing are known. However, similar to the thermal compensation elements that are not attached to a bearing, these units require separate assembly and two encapsulation rings.
Further, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,934, for example, which discloses solutions to compensate and/or correct for tooth misalignment of helical gears that rotate about a shaft. In the '934 patent a dish shaped flat spring, also known as a disc spring or belleville washer, compensates for axial movement of one of the helical gears. The flat spring is housed in a cup washer, and the cup washer and flat spring are freely mounted on the shaft on which the one helical gear rotates, such that the washer and spring move axially independent of each other and independent from the one helical gear.